


Dress To Impress

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2013 [2]
Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), GacktJOB, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Takanori arrived at Gackt's annual Christmas party he has just one goal: To be noticed by the host. And what better way to do that, than to win the fancy dress competition?





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Cherrylng for Christmas (2013)

            The theme for Gackt's Christmas party this year was reindeer, and whilst dressing up wasn't mandatory, there was a competition. This year Takanori was determined to win, not for the prize or the honour but to get Gackt's attention. They'd been in friendly competition for years and whilst for Gackt that was what he wanted, Takanori wanted Gackt as more than just his friendly rival. He wasn't sure when he had realised that his attempts to defeat Gackt were driven by his desire to impress the other, or why he had started fantasising about Gackt in inappropriate ways, but he did want Gackt and he had done so for a long time. Tonight he would share his feelings, for better or worse, at least then Gackt would know how he felt.

            Takanori's costume was very much inspired by visual-kei fashion and consisted of tight leather shorts, that revealed an awful lot of his leg, paired with boots that went up above his knees and were fastened with suspenders. He remembered Gackt's comments on finding this kind of thing sexy on Gazette's Uruha and whilst the way Gackt had confessed could have easily been taken as a joke, or even the other mocking Uruha, Takanori felt Gackt had been sincere.

            Over his chest Takanori had picked a sleeveless top in the same dark chocolate brown as the shorts and boots and a white fur neckline that plunged in a low V exposing some of his chest. To face the cold outside he had bought a brown full-length fur coat and he was appreciative of its warmth as he stepped outside into the icy cold winds of winter.

            He half ran from his car, one hand holding the antler headband he would put on once inside, and entered the hotel glad he'd been recognised by the door man and didn't have to stop to have his name checked off the list. It was nice Gackt tended to stick with the same security company who had become aware of who most of Gackt's friends were over the years.

            “Can I take your coat?” Asked a woman dressed in a maid’s outfit, her antlers looking cheap in comparison of Takanori's own, which looked exactly like real antlers instead of plastic.

            “Thank you,” Takanori replied, letting her help him out of his coat and putting his antlers on, glad he hadn't gone with the comical red nose like he could see many had. He wanted to be seen as sexy, not a joke.

            “Champagne?” Another reindeer maid asked and Takanori accepted the glass before making his way into the already busy party, quickly swept into the crowd by old friends he hadn't seen for months. As they talked Takanori scanned the competition, realising he wasn't the only one here who had gone for sexy to get Gackt's attention. It was mainly women though and he knew for a fact Gackt was currently in the mood for a man. He tended to do this, switch from one gender to the other after a painful break up but he hadn't formed any meaningful relationships with a man yet and Takanori wanted to be the one to break the cycle. If he could love Gackt then he wouldn't let the other go because that was the thing, Gackt was almost never the one to end the relationship, it was always his partners that had enough.

            Takanori was no fool, he knew Gackt was competitive, difficult to handle and could appear to have the biggest ego on earth but the other was also kind, compassionate and loyal to those he considered to be his friends. If he could have a relationship with Gackt then he'd go into it well aware of Gackt's flaws and with no desire to change them. That was what Takanori felt would give him the upper edge in being the one who didn't break Gackt's heart.

            When Gackt appeared Takanori almost missed him entirely, totally unprepared for Gackt's outfit of choice for the night. The party’s host had followed the dress code with large silver antlers and a black outfit that had enough fur trim to be as recognisable as his attempt to dress like a deer but that was about as predictable as his outfit got, as the other, for some unexplainable reason, had decided to dress as a woman. The dress was short and made from black leather, with a ribbon corset top and black fur trim around the hem, his shoes were black platform boots and around his neck was a simple silver chain with a deer pendant but really it was the make-up and long black wig that made him almost unrecognisable, as he really was the kind of man who could pass for a woman dressed like this. 

            “Aren't you cold?” Takanori found himself asking, like an idiot. It was warm in the hotel ball room and he was showing just as much skin as the other, though somehow he felt a bit more concealed wearing shorts than a dress that barely covered Gackt's upper thighs. If the other bent over then he'd show whatever it was he was wearing underneath.

            “You're one to talk,” Gackt retorted. “Street walker.”

            “You'd know about that,” Takanori replied with a friendly smile. “Is business slow on your corner tonight?”

            “Business is never slow when I'm around,” Gackt replied. “Days off I leave for people like you.”

            “Well I'll drink to you, while I relax by a pool drinking champagne and chatting with beautiful people.” Takanori promised.

            “You've already finished the champagne,” Gackt commented. “Come on let's go get some more drinks. I'll even buy you one.”

            “So generous,” Takanori replied, as he followed the other, realising that his outfit really was working for him, he hadn't missed when Gackt's eyes had moved downwards, his gaze lingering on Takanori's crotch far longer than a causal glance.

            “Here you go.” Gackt said, handing Takanori a glass of wine that he had ordered from the bar for the other. Wine wasn't Takanori's normal drink but he accepted it willing enough and took a sip before asking Gackt the one question that really was bothering him.

            “So why did you come as a woman?” Takanori asked curious.

            “Because I'm the princess.” Gackt replied.

            “He lost a bet,” You commented from his seat at the bar, making no secret he had been listening in. “Now he has to pay the price.”

            “I'm still the princess.” Gackt retorted and whilst Takanori argued with the other, and teased him mercilessly, he secretly agreed. Gackt was the princess and the most beautiful woman in this room, despite the handicap of being a man.

 

            Hours later Takanori was drunk on the wine and the party was coming to a close, in the end he hadn't won the fancy dress competition and he was now sat alone at the bar sulking because of it.  More than one friend had left him here after getting fed up with him but they didn't understand. He'd put so much effort into this costume to get Gactk's attention and it hadn't worked. He'd spent maybe twenty minutes with Gackt all night and the whole party felt like a massive waste of time. Even the bar tender was refusing to serve him anything but water now and Takanori felt like dying inside. This was why he didn't drink wine, it always seemed to make him depressed.

            “Still here?” Gackt asked and Takanori looked up from his half empty water, realising apart from a few staff members there really wasn't many left.

            “I'll go.” Takanori muttered but Gackt only sat beside him and ordered a water of his own.

            “To be honest I've been waiting all night for you to leave,” Gackt explained, shocking Takanori by his blunt honesty. Did Gackt really hate him this much? “I was going to sneak out after you so we could be alone.”

            “You were going to what?” Takanori demanded.

            “Your costume needs work, I feel like I can help you but you've stubbornly been here with people around you and I didn't want to embarrass you.” Gackt explained.

            “What's wrong with my outfit?” Takanori asked, not sure if he was hurt or just confused.

            “I'll tell you in my room.” Gackt promised as he began to walk away, Takanori followed just about managing to walk in something that almost resembled a straight line.

 

            Upstairs Gackt swiped a key card into a room and they entered, locking the door behind them so there would be no interruptions. As to be expected Gackt's room was actually a hotel suite, with a living area and large bedroom and bathroom off to one side. Even from here Takanori could see the jacuzzi bath that looked perfect for two but he was too confused and drunk to think about that.

            “So, what's wrong my costume?” Takanori demanded, making Gackt smile as he removed his own head piece so now he didn't look so much look like a reindeer as a very sexy dominatrix.

            “For a start reindeer don't wear clothes.” Gackt explained, his gaze displaying this was a challenge.

            “I couldn't turn up naked to the party.” Takanori explained.

            “This party you can,” Gackt replied. “That is, if you'd like to have some fun?”

            “Fun is good.” Takanori agreed, stripping naked before Gackt but leaving his antlers on. He was used to being naked around others but perhaps he should have been embarrassed to be locked in Gackt's lust filled stare. The other wasn't being subtle at all now but Takanori liked this, he knew what Gackt wanted and he was perfectly happy to walk this road. He was sure he was sober enough not to have regrets in the morning.

            “Second, reindeers don't walk on all fours,” Gackt replied and obediently Takanori dropped onto all fours, staring up at Gackt with anticipation. “Now for a tail.”

            “I can't...” Takanori began, falling silent as he saw what Gackt had picked out from a drawer, a simple black butt plug with a fluffy white tail attached. That he could handle but it was the leather and steel that concerned him, this could be incredibly kinky despite Gackt's now obvious lies about not being into kinky sex.

            “We don't have to use everything,” Gackt promised, as he gently stroked Takanori's back. “I just brought it in case.”

            “I'm not scared of bondage or anal play,” Takanori replied, realising this was his chance to get his desire out in the open. There was no pretending he didn't want this, he was hard and unashamed, but Gackt had planned the night and as sadistic as the other could be Takanori was a little worried. “Just no pain.”

            “Then my reindeer will be fully restrained, Gackt replied. “But first the tail.”

            “Got to get the costume right.” Takanori agreed, grinning like a fool as he felt the cold wet lube land on his ass. He didn't know how Gackt had found out, maybe the other hadn't, but he loved all sorts of toys and bondage. There was nothing like submitting completely for the one you loved and so when Gackt's finger began to work him he began to fantasise about what was to come.

            Preparation was slow but worth it because as the thick butt plug pushed into his ass it slid in without trouble filling him nicely and giving him the tail that had been missing from his outfit. Smiling down at Takanori Gackt reached for a simple leather collar and began to stroke Takanori's back, speaking calmly as if to tame a wild animal. To his delight Takanori played along, acting fearful and then slowly moving towards Gackt, allowing the collar to be put around his neck.

            “Good deer.” Gackt praised his new pet, picking up a mint and offering it to Takanori who happily ate it as Gackt attacked a lead to the collar. The other clearly expected to be led somewhere but Gackt had other plans and pulled out a small black leather band. He could see Takanori was confused but the other quickly understood as the leather was wrapped tightly around his erection serving as both a cock ring and a restraint. Two steel chains were attached, one leading up to the collar, the other clicking onto the butt plug and whilst neither were tight they would pull on Takanori's length should he lift his head, or try to crawl.

            Getting into the flow of things now Gackt used a chain to attach the butt plug to the collar and yet another slid through the cock ring and clicking on both ends to the chain that now rode over Takanori's back. Black wrist cuffs wrapped around Takanori's wrists, chaining them together so he could move but not too far and the same was done to the vocalist’s ankles. More and more chains and leather bonds were added until Takanori was fully restricted and would have trouble to do much more than crawl.

            “Come along deer,” Gackt encouraged, tugging lightly on the lead. Takanori began to move, gasping in pleasure as the butt plug moved within him. This whole thing was humiliating in the most pleasurable way and so slowly he crawled, enjoying every sensation in his ass as well as the way his cock was pulled in a different direction with every movement he made. Gackt tugged on the lead again and reluctantly Takanori moved faster, moaning softly as he moved, realising that without even touching him Gackt had turned his body into a self-pleasuring machine. He longed to stop and stoke his cock but the chains prevented him and as Takanori pulled on them he realised that every limb was bound in such a way he couldn't move it more than a few inches in any direction. The only exception being his head which he could turn as he pleased, though moving it up tugged on his penis, moving it down pulled the butt plug in deeper.

            Finally reaching the bedroom Takanori realised that the night was only just beginning and he stopped wondering how he was meant to even get on the bed. Clearly he wasn't, as Gackt made no signs he should, instead reaching behind him to unzip the tight black leather dress allowing it to fall around his ankles before he unzipped the boots and stepped out of them, now naked and aroused.

            “Really you've been without underwear all night?” Takanori asked stunned Gackt could have been so daring. That dress had been really short and any wrong move would have revealed more of Gackt than most people would have wanted to see. Or perhaps what most people did want to see, it was hard to tell how many people lusted after Gackt in the same way he did.

            “Yes.” came the answer and then the erection was against Takanori's lips and the other willing began to suck, pleasuring himself as his head bobbed along Gackt's penis. He was a whore, a slut, Gackt's bitch but each of these terms was a compliment and not an insult when Gackt said them. Playing up to the names, Takanori let himself go, trying his hardest to get the anal plug to tease him as he moved. As the taste of cum leaked into his mouth, Gackt pulled back gasping, clearly about to cum and then his hot release was in Takanori's hair and dripping on his cheek, marking him as the whore Gackt had claimed him as.

            “You're a very good deer.” Gackt complimented Takanori, wiping the cum away with a tissue and retrieving a thick dildo. A few chains were removed and Takanori found himself able to get on the bed, kind of missing the but plug that had made him feel so good. Still it was nothing to the sensation of that dildo been pounded into him as he lay face down on the bed. He bit into the sheets, so as not to scream in the combined pleasure and pain he was feeling. His body shook in desire but the restraint on his penis still held still and there was no way he could reach it with his hands bound together.

            Eventually the toy was removed and he whimpered, only to find something warm take its place. This was it, he finally had Gackt inside him and once again he had to bite onto the sheets, shocked the other could go so hard and so fast and still keep up the pace for what felt like an eternity.

            Moaning softly Gackt filled the condom with his ejaculation, pulling out slowly and finally taking mercy on Takanori, who had been totally abused since the moment he stepped into the room. Helping the other roll over Gackt removed the bound and gave just three stroked to the others length before Takanori practically erupted. He coated Gackt hand, arm and his own chest with the cum, not caring about the mess in the slightest. He was too overwhelmed to speak and only partly aware that Gackt was removing the bonds that tied him down.

            Finding Gackt leaning over him, Takanori accepted the kiss, holding Gackt close as he accepted all that was on offer from the other, knowing Gackt well enough that the other hadn't meant any harm by anything that happened. It had been a risky manoeuvre and one that might have failed had Takanori been sober enough to feel any form of reservation towards what they had done.

            “I bought you a Christmas present.” Gackt informed Takanori, as he handed over a large shoe box shaped package. Managing to sit up Takanori opened the gift, smiling as he saw what was inside, a shoebox containing a bottle of bubble bath, a blindfold and a few sex toys.

            “Someone has their mind in the gutter.” Takanori commented.

            “We really should use them now,” Gackt informed Takanori. “Before they stop being Christmas presents.”

            “Is that so?” Takanori teased, laughing as he got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Tonight was going to be long and passion filled but he was sure he was going to pass this test. He would prove to Gackt they were compatible on a sexual level and then the vocalist would make an attempt at an emotional relationship. A little backwards perhaps but that was how Gackt's mind worked and who was Takanori to contradict him?


End file.
